Sensor Regulator
Sensor Regulators are a variant of the Regulator that only appear in Grineer Spy missions. Unlike normal Regulators that simply float in place, Sensor Regulators are mobile, and will move to patrol the inside of a Data Vault to search for enemies. While unarmed, Sensor Regulators are equipped with cameras that will trigger a Data Vault's alarm upon seeing a player or taking damage, alerting nearby Grineer and activating the Data Vault's data destruction sequence. Tactics *Their sensor beams do not pass through paned windows. *It can be possible to pass underneath their sensor beam without triggering the alarm. *Unlike normal enemies or Security Cameras, the Regulators do not 'view' in a certain direction, but instead scan the environment using their sensor beams. The alarms will be set off if a player touches a beam, so its detection range is limited by the length of the sensor beams. *Damage to Sensor Regulators taken from companions do not seem to always trigger the alarm. *Sensor Regulators are revealed on the minimap using Enemy Sense or Enemy Radar. *Sensor Regulators do not count towards Exterminate objectives. They also do not trigger Stealth Attack Affinity Bonuses, being considered an environmental object instead of a unit. *Sensor Regulators will not trigger the alarm if they are destroyed with a single hit. Silent, high-damage weapons such as the Dread, Opticor, or Paris Prime are all ideal for efficiently dealing with them; other high-damage weapons (e.g. Vaykor Marelok, Lex Prime) can also use Hush or Suppress for a similar effect. **Note that the alarm will trigger if the Regulator takes damage but is not instantly destroyed by that singular burst of damage, so sustained weapons such as the Gammacor and Synoid Gammacor should be avoided despite their high damage output. Utilizing Abilities Sensor Regulartors will not raise alarms if: *affected by Nyx' Mind Control. *affected by Equinox' nightform's Rest or Excalibur's Radial Blind. Addionally they will also stand still. *the player is cloaked in any way, for example with Loki's Invisibility, Ash's Smoke Screen, Shade's Ghost or Huras Kubrow's Stalk. **The stun portion of Smoke Screen will neither stagger nor alert Regulators. *teleported somewhere using Loki's Switch Teleport. It will then try to get back to its initial route as fast as possible. *it sees certain ability manifestations such as Chroma's Effigy, Loki's Decoy or a Hydroid submerged in its Undertow. *it is damaged by certain abilities that deal damage over time such as Undertow or Effigy, even if they are not able to oneshot the regulator with the first tick. The alarms will be triggered however if: *a player in the Rift Plane from Limbo's Rift Walk or Banish passes the beam. *damaged and moved around by Banshee's Sonic Boom. **A silenced Sonic Boom will damage and kick the Regulator around, but not always cause it to trigger the alarms. *Ash uses Teleport on a Regulator, even while under the effect of Smoke Screen. *hit but not oneshotted by the initial damage tick of Equinox' dayform's Maim. Addtional Ability interaction: *Banshee's Sonar will show regulators on the minimap, but will not highlight any weakpoints. *Ember's Accelerant will increase any damage dealt to an affected regulator. *Loki's Disarm and Mag's Pull have no effect. *Equinox' dayform's Rage will speed it up. Bugs *When viewed within their Codex, the will oddly slowly fall backwards until eventually falling to the ground, however the thruster effects will still remain in place. *The can be scanned indefinitely, resulting in consuming a Codex Scanner even if the entry is competed. This also applies to the Helios's Investigator precept. Media SensorRegulatorBug.jpg|Showing the Codex entry bug See Also *Spy, the mission type these units appear in. fr:Régulateur de Capteur